I Stay With You, Forever
by Kim N Wookielf
Summary: Two worlds, two clans, really different from each other. Two princes, in love. my first fic, yewook.
1. Prologue

Camarilla adalah kawasan hutan terlarang yang sangat luas. Klan Ventrue di sebelah utara adalah klan kerajaan, penguasa Camarilla, dengan Veddharta sebagai pemimpin. Klan Brujah, klan para jenius di sebelah barat, dipimpin oleh Troile dan klan Nosferatu, klan yang tersembunyi di sebelah timur, dipimpin oleh Yaga. Klan Toreador, klan para seniman di sebelah selatan yang hampir berbatasan langsung dengan dunia manusia, adalah penjaga Camarilla. Klan ini dipimpin oleh seorang wanita cantik bernama Arikel. Jika Ventrue adalah otak dari Camarilla, maka Toreador adalah jiwanya. Toreador menganggap manusia bukan hanya sebagai mangsa, tapi juga teman. Mereka yang dikenal memuja seni itu selalu mengagumi karya manusia yang jenius. Mereka menjaga manusia tetapi juga memakannya dengan senang hati. Toreador adalah satu-satunya klan yang mempunyai manusia sebagai keluarga kerajaan. Para manusia itu adalah penyihir, yang disebut penyihir Hermetic. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja sampai para penyihir Hermetic berbalik menyerang Toreador.

Para penyihir Hermetic mempelajari ilmu keabadian. Seperti yang dijanjikan, mereka abadi. Tapi dalam transformasinya, mereka berubah menjadi vampir. Mereka kuat, tapi Toreador yang vampir murni jauh lebih kuat. Berita pemberontakan ini didengar oleh para tetua di Ventrue. Mereka memanggil Comte, pimpinan penyihir Hermetic, ke kerajaan mereka.

"apa yang kau inginkan? Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan keabadian?"

"aku menginginkan wilayah"

"baiklah. Kau boleh membangun klanmu di tengah kawasan ini. Tapi dengan satu syarat: jangan pernah mengganggu klan Toreador lagi. Mereka telah berbaik hati selama ini menampung kalian di istana mereka"

Dan hanya begitulah Comte dan kawanannya membangun klan di kawasan tengah Camarilla yang gelap dan dalam. Mereka tidak lagi menyebut diri mereka penyihir Hermetic, mereka mengganti nama. Mereka memberi nama klan mereka Tremere, klan para penyihir.

...

annyeong! just a prologue, 1st chapter will update soon. ini fic pertama saya. mind to RnR? :)


	2. Chapter 1

Hari sibuk seperti biasa di Klan Toreador. Memahat patung, melukis, bermain musik, berkumpul di perkemahan kecil membicarakan organisasi seni mereka. Angin berhembus cepat ke segala arah, tidak menampakkan sosok manusia yang berpindah. Gerakan mereka dirancang hampir secepat kecepatan cahaya, dengan kekuatan seperti badai. Pendengaran yang tajam membuat mereka bergerak luwes dan cepat, tanpa bertabrakan dengan yang lain. Keindahan fisik membuat kehadiran mereka menyita perhatian yang lain. Satu Toreador muda, seorang pangeran yang mempesona sedang berbaring santai dengan mata terpejam, menikmati sinar matahari yang menerpa kulitnya, membuatnya tampak berkilauan. Menyita perhatian dari mereka yang lewat untuk menunduk patuh, tidak peduli ia melihat atau tidak. Ia berada di halaman belakang rumahnya yang besar seorang diri, saat ia mendengar derap kaki seekor jerapah, binatang kesukaannya. Namja itu membuka mata, menampakkan irisnya yang berwarna emas dan langsung melesat ke dalam hutan, mengikuti pendengarannya yang tajam mengejar jerapah itu.

Berbeda dengan hari biasa di Klan Toreador, hari sibuk seperti biasa di Klan Tremere diisi dengan rapat formal membicarakan politik dan organisasi pemerintahan yang diadakan di kapel dengan perpustakaan lengkap tempat Tremere muda belajar. Hanya terlihat beberapa bayangan putih atau kuning yang terlihat di jalanan, putih adalah para pria dan kuning adalah wanita. Lain lagi dengan keluarga kerajaan: emas adalah raja dan ratu, perak adalah para putri dan pangeran, coklat adalah Goratrix. Klan Tremere adalah makhluk kegelapan, yang akan langsung terbakar saat terpapar sinar matahari. Itulah mengapa mereka bergerak dalam hitungan milidetik di bawah jubah ringan yang menutupi seluruh permukaan tubuh mereka. Satu Tremere muda, seorang pangeran duduk di perpustakaan kapel, membaca buku tebal bersampul kulit pohon pinus berwarna hijau dengan tulisan '**Vetus Ars Magica**' berwarna merah di sampulnya. Mereka yang lewat menunduk patuh, tidak peduli ia melihat atau tidak. Bosan, matanya teralih dari buku ke jendela besar yang terbuka dan mengarah langsung ke rumahnya yang besar, menampakkan halaman belakangnya. Ia menutup buku tebalnya, melesat ke susunan rak untuk mengembalikannya, dan mengenakan jubah peraknya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya lalu melesat keluar tanpa suara. Hanya menyisakan angin yang berhembus halus di belakangnya. Sesaat saja ia sudah berada di bawah pohon besar kesayangannya yang jauh dari rumah, memandang jauh ke pucuknya.

...

Angin berhembus lembut membelai wajah seorang namja berkulit porselen. Poninya bergerak-gerak dimainkan angin, menampakkan matanya yang terpejam. Ia berbaring di dahan pohon yang tinggi, dengan tangannya sebagai alas kepala. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak, bersenandung kecil, menikmati hembusan angin yang begitu dingin malam itu.

"Yesung hyung! Songsaenim mencarimu! Cepatlah kembali" teriak seseorang dari bawah pohon tempatnya berbaring.

"kembalilah sendiri, Kyu. Katakan saja kau tidak menemukanku" jawab Yesung pelan, masih menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"aish, hyung! Yasudah terserah kau saja" kata Kyuhyun sambil melesat menjauh, kembali ke kediaman mereka. Tiba-tiba mata Yesung terbuka, menampakkan iris merah darahnya yang tajam. Ia mencium aroma yang asing, bukan aroma klannya. Aroma tajam yang membuatnya penasaran. Ia mengenakan jubah peraknya dan dengan cepat ia meloncat turun dan melesat pergi mengikuti indra penciumannya. Dalam sekejap mata ia sudah berada di salah satu dahan tinggi di pohon besar dekat batas terluar wilayahnya. Ia memperhatikan seorang namja yang sedang berjongkok dan menunduk menatap tanah, berkonsentrasi mendengar suara disekitarnya. _Klan Toreador!_ Teriak Yesung dalam hati. Namja yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan tiba-tiba mendongak dan menatap tepat kearah tempat persembunyiannya. Lama, lalu namja itu berdiri dengan gerakan anggun.

"ah sial! Kemana perginya jerapah itu!" Yesung dapat dengan jelas melihat iris matanya yang berwarna keemasan. _Jadi mata mereka benar-benar berwarna emas ya?_ Pikirnya dalam hati. Yesung benar-benar mengagumi kedua manik mata keemasan itu. Ketika namja itu berbalik, Yesung meloncat turun tanpa suara dan seketika, namja bermata emas itu berbalik kearah Yesung.

"bermain terlalu jauh, huh?" tanya Yesung dengan suara husky-nya yang bernada datar dan dingin. Yang ditanya terkejut melihat warna iris mata Yesung. _Klan Tremere. Uh mata merah darah mereka bahkan lebih menggiurkan daripada darah_, katanya dalam hati, terpesona dengan mata Yesung yang membuatnya lapar.

"sedang apa kau disini?"

"harusnya aku yang bertanya"

"k-kau berada di wilayah klanku!"

"oh kau benar-benar bermain terlalu jauh. Kau yang sedang berada di wilayah klanku, Tuan Mata Emas"

"MWO?" serunya kaget. Ia memandang sekelilingnya dan merasakan aura asing di sekitarnya.

"sudah sadar, huh?" ia melihat jauh ke dalam mata Yesung lalu tiba-tiba ia melihat deretan tulisan mantra kuno para penyihir Hermetic. Ia memejamkan mata dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"k-kau…. Warlock"

"bingo" namja itu mundur perlahan, menatap lekat wajah Yesung.

"takut, huh?" tanya Yesung sambil maju beberapa langkah, mendekati namja didepannya.

"jangan mendekat!" serunya ketika punggungnya menabrak batang pohon besar.

"kenapa?" tanya Yesung lalu melesat tepat ke hadapan namja itu. Sangat dekat sampai ujung sepatu mereka bersentuhan. Toreador muda itu menggeram pelan, lalu melesat pergi. Yesung tersenyum licik lalu matanya yang merah darah berubah hitam pekat, membuat si Toreador muda terjatuh. Ya, sihir. Toreador muda itu berdiri, lalu meraba jalan di hadapannya. _Sial dinding tak terlihat_, ucapnya dalam hati. Lalu ia berbalik, mendapati Yesung yang sudah ada tepat di depannya. Matanya sudah kembali berwarna merah darah.

"biarkan aku pergi" ucapnya dingin.

"siapa namamu?" tanya Yesung mengacuhkan ucapan namja itu.

"biarkan. Aku. Pergi!" katanya, dengan penekanan pada setiap kata.

"tidak akan sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku"

"kau pikir aku akan memberi taumu, huh?" kata Toreador muda itu mengejek. Yesung hanya tersenyum licik.

"terserahlah" katanya lalu dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia mencium bibir merah muda namja di hadapannya. Seketika, Yesung mengetahui semua tentang namja itu. Namanya, kehidupannya, bahkan masa lalunya. Keistimewaan Yesung yang lain: membaca kehidupan orang lain dengan satu sentuhan. Toreador muda itu hanya membeku, terlalu kaget untuk berontak dari bibir Yesung yang menempel sempurna dengan miliknya. Bibir itu terasa hangat dan nyaman, menyenangkan. Saat Yesung melepaskan tautan mereka, Toreador muda itu langsung menunduk, entah kenapa wajahnya panas sekarang.

"pulanglah, Kim Ryeowook putra Arikel" kata-kata Yesung sukses membuat Ryeowook, sang Toreador muda, mendongak dengan mata terbelalak.

"b-bagaimana kau tau?" tanyanya. Yesung hanya tersenyum sekilas, lalu berbalik dan menjauh. Kesal karena diacuhkan, Ryeowook mengejar Yesung dan berhenti tepat di depannya.

"jawab aku, Tuan" kata Ryeowook dengan menggeram pelan. Yesung menyeringai menanggapi.

"aku tidak takut padamu. Kau bukan Malkav, Ryeowook. Dan kau salah arah. Rumahmu kearah sana" kata Yesung sambil menunjuk ke balik punggungnya, "kita hanya berjarak beberapa kilometer dari perbatasan. Jangan katakan kau lupa jika wilayah klan kita berbatasan langsung. Apa perlu kuantar, hm?" lanjut Yesung dengan seringai yang makin lebar. Ryeowook menggeram lagi.

"aku tidak bertanya jalan pulang, bodoh" seringai di wajah Yesung melembut, berubah menjadi senyum indah nan rupawan.

"sekarang pulanglah. Aku akan memastikan kita bertemu lagi agar aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, ne?" katanya berubah lembut, lalu melesat pergi dengan senyuman yang masih terlihat di bibirnya. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya diam memandangi udara kosong di hadapannya, terlalu kagum dengan keindahan seorang Yesung. Lalu ia tersadar dengan rasa membakar di tenggorokannya. Mengingat warna darah di mata Yesung membuatnya haus.

...

* * *

><p>dictionary:<p>

Goratrix : vampir Tremere yang bertugas memburu darah manusia

Vetus Ars Magica : Seni Sihir Kuno

Warlock : penyihir Hermetic yang berubah menjadi vampir

Malkav : vampir Toreador yang bertugas memburu darah manusia

* * *

><p>so, here the first chap. mian kalo jelek dan pendek. saya usahakan update cepet. mind to RnR? :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Yesung memasuki rumahnya lewat pintu besar berlapis tembaga di bagian depan. Ia berjalan dengan langkah ringan dan pelan, berusaha meyakinkan para penjaga bahwa ia pulang dengan selamat. Ia masuk ke kamarnya yang besar dan langsung menuju lemari besar di pojok ruangan. Yesung membuka pintunya dengan tidak sabar dan mengambil beberapa kantong darah secara acak. Di setiap kamar di rumah itu memang mempunyai lemari penyimpanan darah yang besar. Dan entah siapa dan bagaimana lemari itu selalu terisi penuh kantongan darah setiap harinya. Yesung sendiri tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Yang ia tahu, ia benar-benar butuh darah sekarang. Aroma tubuh dan rasa bibir namja yang ditemuinya di hutan tadi masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya. Aroma tubuh namja itu tajam dan bibir yang lembut itu rasanya sangat menggoda, membuatnya sangat haus bahkan hanya dengan mengingat bagaimana baunya. Belum lagi bau nafasnya yang seperti aroma camomile dengan sensasi manisnya madu dan mata emasnya yang bercahaya, satu-satunya cahaya yang ia inginkan. Ia memanjangkan taringnya, menyobek kantong itu sembarangan dan menghisapnya buru-buru. Dalam hitungan detik, kantong-kantong penuh berisi darah itu sudah berpindah ke tubuh Yesung. Ia menyeka sedikit noda di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, membuang kantong-kantong tadi ke sisi lain lemari penyimpanan dan melepas jubahnya. _Namja itu benar-benar Kim Ryeowook putra Arikel, ya? Bagaimana bisa dia tumbuh menjadi namja setampan dan semenggoda itu?_ Batinnya sambil mengganti bajunya dengan kaos v-neck berwarna hitam dan celana skinny berwarna hitam pula. Kemudian dia menyambar pedangnya dan melesat ke halaman belakang untuk menemui Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggunya daritadi. Seperti malam-malam biasanya, mereka berlatih memainkan pedang dan malam ini, mereka akan melakukan battle. Dengan tenaga yang baru saja didapatnya, Yesung sangat yakin ia akan menang dari si magnae itu, seperti biasanya.

Di kamarnya yang luas, Ryeowook melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yesung. Membuka lemari penyimpanan darah dengan kasar dan mengambil 3 botol besar penuh berisi darah. Etika Tremere dan Toredor memang berbeda. Jika Tremere lebih senang menghisapnya dari kantong darah, maka Toredor yang memuja seni menggunakan cara yang lebih elegan. Mereka menyimpan persediaan darah di botol-botol besar. Menggunakan gelas dengan bibir gelas tinggi dan diameter yang kecil serta batang yang panjang untuk meminumnya. Tapi kali ini Ryeowook tidak kelihatan terlalu peduli dengan etika itu. Ia membuka penutup botol dengan kuku-kukunya yang memanjang dan meminumnya langsung dari botol. Dalam sekejap 3 botol besar itu sudah tergeletak kosong di dekat kakinya. Ia memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Ia bahkan tidak bisa menghilangkan namja itu dari pikirannya. Matanya yang menggiurkan, suaranya yang seksi, seyumnya yang indah, bau nafasnya yang beraroma mawar, dan bibir hangat yang rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Ia benar-benar merasa pernah melihat namja itu sebelumnya. Lalu ia mengacak rambutnya sambil mengerang frustasi. Namja itu seorang Tremere, demi Tuhan. Semua klan di Camarilla tau bagaimana hubungan antara klan Toreador dan Tremere tidak berjalan begitu baik. Ryeowook menyambar busur dan anak panahnya lalu melesat ke halaman belakang, tempat ia biasa melesatkan anak panahnya dengan cepat dan tepat menuju ke sasaran. Dan dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi namja Tremere itu, ia tidak yakin bisa mengenai semua sasaran dengan tepat.

...

Pesta Tujuh Belas, jamuan makan khusus keluarga kerajaan yang diadakan di klan Ventrue setiap tahun itu hanya boleh dihadiri vampir yang sudah berumur 17 tahun. Dan malam nanti adalah pesta pertama Ryeowook. Pertumbuhan vampir yang sangat lambat menyebabkan Ryeowook yang sudah hidup beratus tahun baru menginjak umur 17 tahun ini.

Ryeowook sedang memperhatikan bayangannya di cermin saat ummanya membuka pintu kamarnya.

"sudah siap, chagiya?" kata ummanya lembut. Ryeowook menoleh, mendapati ummanya dalam balutan gaun malam berwarna merah yang terlihat sangat lembut, terlihat sempurna dengan kulitnya yang pucat. Ia mengangguk.

"umma sangat cantik" godanya. Arikel, ummanya, hanya tersenyum.

"kau juga terlihat tampan"

"umma baru tau? Aku kan memang tampan" katanya sambil tertawa. Ia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna biru tua metalik dan kemeja putih yang memang membuatnya terlihat indah. Ia melangkah mendekati Arikel dan melipat tangan kirinya di depan Arikel. Arikel tersenyum, lalu menggandeng lengan Ryeowook dengan erat.

"yak! Lama sekali kau!" teriak Sungmin saat ia dan Arikel tiba di teras.

"mianhae hyung. Ini pesta pertamaku, jadi kurasa aku harus terlihat keren" katanya menyeringai. Sungmin mencibir sebal, tapi berakhir memeluk pundak dongsaengnya itu saat berjalan ke mobil. Leeteuk, appanya, dan Siwon, pimpinan Malkav, sudah menunggu mereka di samping limousin mewah itu. Setelah semuanya masuk, mobil itu melaju meninggalkan Toreador. Jalanan yang khusus disediakan klan Ventrue untuk Pesta Tujuh Belas itu terletak diantara klan Brujah dan Tremere. Ryeowook yang duduk di sisi kanan mobil hanya memandang keluar jendela, kearah remang-remang cahaya di kejauhan. Klan Tremere. Tiba-tiba ia merindukan namja Tremere itu.

Ryeowook berjalan pelan memasuki lobi kerajaan klan Ventrue. Ummanya menggandeng lengan kirinya sambil sesekali membungkuk kecil saat bertemu beberapa kenalan dari klan lain.

"setiap klan punya tempat duduk masing-masing" kata Arikel memberi tau. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk. Ia kehilangan kata-kata saat mengagumi ruangan kerajaan itu. _Menakjubkan_, pikirnya

Ryeowook duduk di samping ummanya dan Sungmin. Leeteuk duduk di samping Sungmin dan Siwon. Ryeowook menoleh ke samping, ke tempat meja para vampir bermata ungu, klan Nosferatu. Seorang gadis memperhatikannya dan tersenyum kearahnya. Ia balas tersenyum, lalu beralih menatap ummanya, meminta penjelasan.

"namanya Luna. Dia putri tunggal Yaga" Ryeowook mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ryeowook sangat menikmati hidangannya sampai saat dia mendongak dan menatap gerbang masuk besar berlapis emas itu, pandangan matanya bertemu dengan sepasang iris merah yang menatapnya dalam. 2 bulan sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan namja itu di hutan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya rembulan, kini ia melihat namja itu dengan jelas. Ruangan besar yang diterangi dengan lampu-lampu mewah dan mahal membuat kulit namja itu menjadi lebih pucat daripada semestinya. Perlahan senyuman manis terukir di bibir Yesung, membuat Ryeowook tersadar dan membuang muka kearah Luna yang masih memperhatikannya. Karena jengah, ia beralih ke ummanya.

"umma kenal para Warlock kan?" tanya Ryeowook membuat Arikel menoleh cepat. Ryeowook hanya memandanginya ingin tau.

"ya, ada apa?"

"siapa namja yang memakai jas ungu itu?" tanyanya sambil melirik meja klan Tremere di sebrang ruangan. Arikel memandang ke sebrang dengan tatapan membunuh, lalu berubah cemas saat kembali memandang Ryeowook.

"oh, Yesung-ssi. Memang kenapa, chagi?"

"tidak, aku hanya merasa pernah melihatnya"

"nama aslinya Kim Jongwoon. Dulu…. dia penasihat kerajaan" Arikel terlihat gelisah saat mengucapkannya dan Ryeowook mengetahui hal itu.

"umma kenapa?" tanyanya.

"ne? Umma tidak apa-apa, chagi" kata Arikel mencoba tersenyum. Tapi senyuman itu palsu!

_Kau berbohong,_ kata Ryeowook mengirim sinyal pada Arikel. Salah satu kelebihan Toreador, telepati.

_Bohong? Umma tidak bohong,_ jawab Arikel cepat. Ryeowook tau ummanya menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang namja berjas ungu itu.

"aku ada urusan. Pulanglah duluan tidak usah menungguku" katanya sambil tiba-tiba berdiri dan merapikan setelan jasnya. Ia tau, semua jenis penyihir bisa melakukan telepati. Jadi saat ia melesat keluar melewati meja klan Tremere dan mengirim sinyal pada Yesung, ia tau Yesung bisa menerimanya.

_Ikut aku! Kita harus bicara_.

"pulanglah duluan, aku ada urusan" kata Yesung sesaat sebelum berdiri dan melesat mengikuti Ryeowook. Karena Ryeowook melesat sangat cepat, ia mengikuti Ryeowook dari bau tubuhnya yang tertinggal di sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya. Bau tubuh Ryeowook yang tajam berakhir di daerah paling timur wilayah klan Toreador.

"lama sekali kau, Yesung-ssi" kata Ryeowook mengejek saat Yesung sudah berdiri di depannya.

"jangan seformal itu. Aku bahkan sudah mengenalmu sejak kau masih di kandungan Arikel" ucap Yesung sambil menyeringai. Ryeowook hanya memperhatikan namja didepannya dengan wajah datar dan tatapan dingin. _Apa yang umma sembunyikan tentang namja ini?_

"ada apa?" tanya Yesung, merasa aneh dengan Ryeowook yang mengajaknya bertemu dan malah mendiamkannya sekarang. Yang ditanya tetap diam. Sebenarnya Ryeowook juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengirim telepati ke Yesung. Yang ia tau ia hanya ingin melihat Yesung lebih dekat, hanya itu. Bukannya menjawab, Ryeowook malah menggeleng pelan.

"aku hanya ingin menagih janjimu" jawab Ryeowook akhirnya. Tiba-tiba dia ingat kejadian 2 bulan lalu.

"janji? Janji yang mana?"

"jangan pura-pura lupa, Yesung-ssi! Kau sendiri yang bilang kau akan memberi tauku saat kita bertemu lagi"

"oh, tentang ciuman itu?" kata Yesung menyeringai. Ryeowook bergidik ngeri, lalu tertunduk malu ketika gambaran ciuman itu merasuki pikirannya. Yesung melesat mendekati Ryeowook, memegang dagu namja itu dan mengangkatnya. Ryeowook menatap Yesung tepat di mata, mata dengan iris merah yang ia rindukan.

"kau menginginkannya lagi, hm?" Yesung mengangkat ibu jarinya dan meraba bibir bawah Ryeowook. Matanya yang sedaritadi menyelami lautan emas di mata Ryeowook beralih menatap lekat bibir namja itu, "aku bahkan sudah menyukai bibir ini sejak pertama kali melihatnya, ratusan tahun yang lalu"

Ryeowook diam, terkunci dengan sentuhan Yesung di bibirnya dan tatapan Yesung yang memancarkan…sayang? Lalu ia memejamkan mata saat Yesung mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga bau mawar itu tercium. Tapi sesaat sebelum bibir Yesung menyentuh bibirnya, Ryeowook mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping lalu membuka mata. Yesung berhenti dan mengernyit bingung.

"kau Warlock" ucap Ryeowook dengan jelas.

"bukankah kau sudah tau? Lalu kenapa?" tanya Yesung sambil menjauhkan wajahnya. Ryeowook menghempaskan tangan Yesung dari dagunya, lalu memberanikan diri menatap tajam iris merah di depannya.

"kau pikir aku tidak tau? Kau dulu penasihat kerajaan, orang kepercayaan Arikel! Tapi dengan teganya kau dan kumpulan penyihir bodohmu itu member_"

BRAK! Suara pohon yang jatuh berdebam ditanah itu menghapus kata-kata dari lidah Ryeowook. Yesung masih meletakkan kepalan tangannya di sisa batang pohon yang baru saja ditinjunya hingga tumbang. Nafasnya berat karena menahan amarah sambil menatap Ryeowook tajam, tepat di iris emasnya yang bersinar.

"saat itu kau masih sangat kecil, Kim Ryeowook. Kau bahkan belum tau siapa dirimu. Dan jangan sebut kami bodoh. Kami tidak bodoh, kami hanya iri pada kalian klan Toreador, vampir terhormat" kata Yesung pelan tapi penuh amarah. Yesung memang dikenal tidak bisa mengendalikan diri saat murka. Jadi saat tiba-tiba matanya menghitam, memantrai Ryeowook, semua ia lakukan bukan atas kehendaknya. Hawa panas yang membakar itu menyebar dari mata Ryeowook ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya berteriak kesakitan seketika.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook mempunyai semacam ikatan batin yang memungkinkan mereka mengetahui keberadaan dan keadaan masing-masing tanpa mengirim telepati. Sungmin baru saja memasuki kamarnya saat ia mengetahui Ryeowook dalam bahaya. Ia segera melesat ke wilayah paling timur Toreador. Seketika, hembusan angin menerpa kulit Ryeowook dan Yesung lalu muncul seorang namja lain, Sungmin.

"mundur, Kim Jongwoon. Atau aku akan memanggil para Malkav ke sini" ujar Sungmin pelan, namun bernada perintah. Masih memperhatikan Ryeowook, geraman halus meluncur dari sela-sela gigi Yesung yang terkatup rapat.

"kumohon, Yesung! Kau menyakiti Ryeowook!" teriak Sungmin, kali ini dengan nada memaksa. Perlahan, Yesung tersadar dan irisnya kembali menjadi warna semula. Ia memandang Ryeowook dengan pandangan menyesal.

_Kau memang tidak akan pernah mengerti, Kim Ryeowook,_ katanya mengirim sinyal pada Ryeowook. _Maaf soal sihirku,_ katanya lagi sesaat sebelum melesat meninggalkan namja itu. Ryeowook tertegun, lalu jatuh lemas ke tanah. Suara Yesung bergema di pikirannya. _Kenapa begitu banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui?_

"gwenchanayo, Wookie?" tanya Sungmin sambil berjongkok di samping dongsaengnya itu.

"ne? Gwenchana, hyung"

"ck, apa maksudnya melakukan ini padamu. Tidak seharusnya dia bertingkah begitu" kata Sungmin lebih pada diri sendiri.

"maksud hyung?"

"..."

"hyung? Jawab aku!"

"m-maaf, Wook. Bukan apa-apa" jawab Sungmin pelan sambil membantu Ryeowook berdiri.

"apa sih yang kalian sembunyikan tentang namja itu" sahut Ryeowook kesal, tapi tetap mengikuti Sungmin yang menariknya berdiri dengan lembut.

"kalian siapa?"

"kau dan umma, siapa lagi?"

"sudah kubilang bukan apa-apa. Kau tak percaya padaku?" kata Sungmin memegang tangan Ryeowook, membantunya berjalan.

"ne, ne. Arasseo" jawab Ryeowook akhirnya, mengikuti Sungmin yang menariknya pulang.

_Mianhae ne Wookie. Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada umma untuk tidak memberi tahumu sedikit pun tentang hal ini,_ kata Sungmin dalam hati sambil memperhatikan wajah Ryeowook yang berubah masam.

...

* * *

><p>this is the next chapter! mianhae lama banget baru update, semoga chap ini memuaskan. mind to RnR? :)<p>

soal chapter yang kemaren, saya gak nyangka bakal ada yang review! makasih banget buat yang udah review ya ^^

balasan review:

1. **lxon** : gomawo! ini udah lanjut, chingu :)

2. **AngelSJ** : gomawo :D

3. **yongie13** : yap ini udah lanjut kan

4. **ryeocloud** : ini udah update tapi gak kilat. mian ya ._.

5. **WookieWookieWookie** : kamsahamnida chingu :D sip ini udah lanjut

6. **rizkyeonhae** : gomawo :)

7. **Lee HyoJoon** : bel imnida~ gomawo chingu. kalo sama klan yang lain gak musuhan, cuma klan yewook aja yang musuhan. mian lama upadate ^^


	4. Chapter 3

_Hangat, pikir Ryeowook saat ia merasakan sepasang lengan kekar melingkari dirinya. Ia merasa tubuhnya begitu ringan, seperti melayang saat ia sadar bahwa ia berada di gendongan seseorang. Rasanya jauh berbeda dari lengan Arikel yang biasa menggendongnya dengan lembut. Tangan ini begitu kuat tapi memancarkan kehangatan ke seluruh tubuh kecilnya. Ryeowook sangat menikmatinya sampai tiba-tiba ia tidak lagi berada di gendongan lengan hangat itu. Lalu terdengar suara seorang namja. Suaranya pelan tapi begitu dalam._

"_aku harus pergi sekarang. Tapi aku berjanji akan menemukanmu lagi saat kau sudah resmi menjadi vampir Toreador, saat umurmu 17 tahun. Aku tau aku tidak cukup kuat untuk menunggu selama itu, tapi aku pasti akan menemukanmu. Sampaikan maafku pada Arikel sedalam-dalamnya" namja itu terdiam cukup lama._

"_aku mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook"_

_._

Ryeowook tersentak bangun dan terduduk, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, berharap menemukan pemilik suara dalam mimpinya tadi ada di sana. Tapi nihil, ia seorang diri di kamar yang luas itu. Ia meremas rambutnya frustasi, ia sangat yakin mimpi itu adalah bagian dari masa kecilnya. Tapi apa yang menyebabkannya selalu mendapat mimpi yang sama? Sebenarnya, tidak terlalu sama. Mimpi yang ia dapat sudah berkembang sejak pertama kali ia mendapat mimpi itu, saat ia baru saja menginjak umur 15 tahun. Saat itu, ia hanya dapat merasakan rasa nyaman dari kehangatan yang menyelubungi tubuhnya. Lama-kelamaan, ia mulai merasakan lengan yang melingkarinya dan mendengar sepatah-dua patah kata dari suara itu. Ia tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun termasuk Arikel, bahkan Sungmin. Ryeowook kembali meletakkan kepalanya ke bantal yang empuk dan mengingat mimpinya.

"_aku mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook"_

Suara itu kembali terngiang di pikiran Ryeowook. Sebelumnya, kalimat itu tidak pernah ada di mimpinya. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat bagaimana nyamannya berada di gendongan pemilik suara itu. Lalu terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka, membuatnya membuka mata. Iris emasnya menangkap sekelebat bayangan melesat masuk dengan cepat.

"ada apa?" tanya sosok yang sudah berada di samping ranjang Ryeowook.

"apanya? Aku baik-baik saja, hyung" jawab Ryeowook sambil menenggelamkan diri lebih dalam ke balik selimutnya.

"benar-benar pembohong yang payah. Sejak kapan kamu mengira bisa membohongiku, hm? Aku bisa merasakannya. Kau terlihat...tidak tenang" tanya Sungmin sambil beranjak duduk di kasur, lalu mendekat pada Ryeowook. Diusapnya kepala dongsaeng satu-satunya itu. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya merasakan usapan Sungmin yang menenangkan.

"hanya mimpi buruk" gumam Ryeowook akhirnya. Sungmin tersenyum lalu memilih berbaring di samping Ryeowook.

"berniat untuk menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Sungmin, suaranya jelas menunjukkan dia tersenyum. Ryeowook menggeleng pelan.

"tidak sekarang, hyung"

"hm baiklah. Kau tau aku selalu punya waktu untuk mendengarkanmu. Jadi ceritalah kapanpun kau mau, ne?"

"ne, hyung" jawab Ryeowook sambil memandang Sungmin lama, lalu kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi. Lalu hening menyelimuti keduanya, cukup lama.

"kapan kau bertemu dengan Yesung?" pertanyaan Sungmin yang sangat tiba-tiba itu membuat Ryeowook menoleh kaget. Sungmin ikut menoleh, memandang iris emas dongsaengnya yang sangat sama dengan irisnya sendiri, "aku tau kau mengenalnya dan pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum tadi malam"

Ryeowook berdehem pelan, membersihkan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba tercekat lalu bersuara, "sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu"

"bagaimana?"

"molla. Tiba-tiba dia sudah berdiri di hadapanku"

"apa yang kau pikirkan saat pertama melihatnya?"

"matanya...menggiurkan. Bukan, bukan itu, maksudku dia…tampan err maksudku_" suara dari pintu kamar yang terbuka menginterupsi kata-katanya. Lalu sebuah kepala menyembul, Siwon.

"Sungmin?"

"sudah waktunya ya, hyung? Maaf aku keasikan ngobrol dengan Ryeowook" kata Sungmin sambil beranjak duduk.

"ne, semua sudah menunggu. Aku tunggu dibawah kalau begitu. Cepatlah turun" ujar Siwon lalu kembali menutup pintu dan meninggalkan kamar.

"hyung mau ke mana?"

"berburu" kata Sungmin membuat Ryeowook melongok keluar jendela kamarnya yang besar. Malkav biasanya berburu darah saat malam purnama, dan Sungmin selalu ikut mengawasi mereka.

"aku ikut!" seru Ryeowook semangat. Sungmin tertawa geli melihat tingkah dongsaengnya.

"kau belum cukup umur untuk berburu, chagiya. Tunggu sampai umurmu delapan belas, ne?" kata Sungmin sambil beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"hyung…" panggil Ryeowook sesaat sebelum Sungmin mencapai pintu, membuat namja aegyo itu menoleh.

"kumohon, jangan beritahukan emm…pada umma" Sungmin tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab, "tenang saja, kau bisa percaya padaku" lalu meraih kenop pintu dan keluar dari kamar Ryeowook.

_Sepertinya sudah cukup aku memenuhi janjiku pada umma. Sekarang saatnya menepati janjiku pada Yesung_, ujar Sungmin dalam hati saat berjalan meninggalkan kamar Ryeowook.

…

Yesung menancapkan pedangnya yang tajam ke salah satu batang pohon di tempat battlenya dengan Kyuhyun sambil menggeram kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja menyakiti Ryeowook dengan sihirnya sendiri.

"arrrgh!" geram Yesung sambil mencabut pedangnya dan membuangnya sembarangan ke tanah. Ia jatuh terduduk, lututnya lemas. Ia duduk bersandar di batang pohon dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengannya yang terlipat di atas lutut. Kemudian ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan suara pedang yang tertancap ke tanah tepat di samping kakinya. Ia kenal aroma tubuh itu. Kyuhyun.

"sepertinya mood-mu sedang jelek, hyung. Ada apa?" Yesung menggeleng tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"aku mau pergi" kata Kyuhyun membuat Yesung mendongak. Ia mendapati Kyuhyun sedang memandangi bulan purnama.

"kemana?" tanya Yesung. Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, "memata-matai Malkav". Yesung ikut memandang bulan purnama perak itu, lalu mengangguk. Kyuhyun melesat pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang masih memandangi bulan. Yesung tau, Kyuhyun pergi bukan untuk memata-matai Malkav melainkan untuk melihat bahwa Sungmin baik-baik saja. Yesung tidak sebodoh itu untuk percaya bahwa Kyuhyun sudah melupakan Sungmin dan semua kebersamaan mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah bersama bahkan saat Sungmin masih sangat kecil.

Lalu tiba-tiba Yesung berdiri dan melesat masuk jauh ke dalam hutan. Sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Ia terus melesat, melewati perbatasan Tremere dan Toreador, dan akhirnya berhenti di halaman belakang sebuah kastil megah. Jika Malkav pergi berburu, maka hanya beberapa penjaga yang berjaga di gerbang utama. Ia melesat ke salah satu jendela dan mengintip ke dalam. Kamar itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia tinggalkan dulu. Kamar yang dulu adalah tempat ia menghabiskan waktu bersama putra Arikel. Kamar namja itu, ya, Kim Ryeowook. Yesung dapat mencium dengan jelas aroma tajam tubuh Ryeowook. Ia membuka jendela itu perlahan, lalu aroma tubuh Ryeowook menyeruak dari dalam dan memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Matanya menelusuri tiap sudut kamar itu, dan bibirnya melengkungkan senyum saat matanya menangkap sosok Ryeowook yang tengah tertidur pulas di tempat tidur. Ia melompat masuk dan melesat ke samping ranjang Ryeowook tanpa suara. Ia hanya diam dan tersenyum memandangi wajah Ryeowook yang terlihat sangat tenang dalam tidurnya.

Kemudian Yesung mendekat, naik ke atas tubuh Ryeowook dan duduk di perutnya. Tangannya mengusap rambut Ryeowook, menyingkirkan poni dari dahinya. Merasa terganggu, Ryeowook membuka matanya dengan berat dan mengerjap. Yesung memindahkan tangannya untuk membekap mulut Ryeowook, agar namja itu tidak berteriak. Ryeowook terbelalak kaget, namun hanya bisa diam mematung. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas senyuman manis yang diberikan Yesung dan tatapan yang memancarkan sayang. Ditatap seperti itu membuatnya gugup, tapi tetap tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris merah yang seolah sudah menguncinya.

"Yesung-ssi?" tanya Ryeowook saat Yesung tidak lagi membekap mulutnya, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"pelan-pelan, Ryeowookie. Mereka bisa mendengarmu" bisik Yesung membuat Ryeowook merona lagi. _Barusan dia memanggilku apa?_ ujar Ryeowook dalam hati. Tiba-tiba Yesung menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook memejamkan mata dengan rona diwajahnya yang semakin heboh. Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Ryeowook. Ia mengecup kening Ryeowook, "maaf karena aku telah meninggalkanmu"

Lalu ciumannya turun ke dua mata Ryeowook yang tertutup, "maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu ratusan tahun"

Ia mencium ujung hidung Ryeowook, "maaf karena aku baru menemukanmu, bukannya menemukanmu lebih cepat"

Yesung mencium bibir atas Ryeowook, lalu berhenti dan berbisik tepat diatas bibir Ryeowook, "aku mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook" kemudian meraup bibir tipis nan lembut itu. Ryeowook menghirup aroma nafas Yesung dalam-dalam, berharap dapat menyimpannya selamanya. Saat Yesung mulai melumat bibirnya, ia berusaha mengimbangi bibir Yesung yang bergerak liar. Tangan Yesung memegang lehernya, dan ibu jarinya menekan dagu Ryeowook ke atas agar lebih mudah dicium. Ryeowook melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yesung, menarik namja itu lebih dekat ke tubuhnya saat ia membuka mulut dan membiarkan lidah Yesung menyapu isi mulutnya.

Ryeowook sudah terlalu dimabukkan oleh permainan lidah dan bibir Yesung pada mulutnya. Desahan-desahan halus meluncur dari sela bibirnya dan bibir Yesung yang hampir tak bercela. Rasanya aneh saat dengan sangat tiba-tiba Yesung melepas tautan mereka dan menjauh. Ryeowook menjatuhkan tangannya dari leher Yesung dan memandang namja itu dengan sorot mata kaget dan sedikit tergores luka.

"Yesung-s_" Yesung membekap mulut Ryeowook saat bibir yang baru saja dilumatnya itu melafalkan namanya.

"panggil aku hyung, Wook. Hyung" kata Yesung pelan, matanya menyorotkan permohonan. Saat ia mengangkat tangannya, bibir mungil itu kembali bergerak.

"hyung.. ada apa? Kau kelihatan terusik" tanya Ryeowook tak kalah pelannya. Yesung tersenyum, akhirnya mendengar namja itu memanggilnya 'hyung'.

"ada yang datang. Seperti bau Sungmin" jawab Yesung lalu melesat kembali ke jendela yang masih terbuka lebar.

"k-kau mengenali bau tubuh Sungmin hyung?" Ryeowook beranjak bangkit dari ranjang dan berdiri. Entah kenapa dadanya sesak, mungkin Ryeowook benci jika Yesung mengenali bau tubuh orang lain, walaupun itu kakaknya sendiri. Ia memperhatikan Yesung yang sudah melompat ke bingkai jendela dan menoleh ke belakang masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"sangat mengenalnya" Yesung melompat keluar dan berbalik menghadap Ryeowook yang masih di dalam, "sampai jumpa nanti, Ryeowookie"

BRAK!

Jendela itu menutup bersamaan dengan pintu kamar Ryeowook yang didorong dengan keras. Wajah Sungmin yang biasanya tenang kini terlihat mengeras. Matanya memandang lurus kearah jendela tempat Yesung baru saja menghilang. Dengan langkah besar dan cepat ia bergerak kearah jendela, seperti hendak menghancurkannya. Tapi tiba-tiba Ryeowook sudah ada di hadapannya, menghalangi jalannya.

"ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook was-was.

"jangan pura-pura bodoh. Aku bisa melihatmu, Ryeowook. Aku melihatmu bersamanya tadi, di sini" jawab Sungmin.

"dia sudah pergi" ucap Ryeowook jelas.

"kenapa dia pergi? Cih dasar pengecut. Setelah mencumbu dongsaengku dia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan salam kepada teman lama? Menyebalkan!" Ryeowook salah tingkah, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang terlihat sangat jelas diwajahnya. Sungmin tertawa geli melihat kehebohan dongsaengnya.

"santai saja, aku ini hyungmu. Tidak usah malu begitu" kata Sungmin sambil megusap puncak kepala Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya balas tersenyum malu-malu.

"dia pergi karena mencium bau tubuhmu, hyung. Dan, teman lama?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"oh, tentu saja, bauku. Dasar pengecut. Dan, ya, tentu saja teman lama. Bukankah kamu sudah tau dia dulu penasihat kerajaan?"

"aku tau. Tapi… tunggu. Kau berteman dengannya? Kau berteman dengan para penyihir? Manusia?"

"ya, kami berteman baik. Dia sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri. Dan.. ah, banyak yang belum kamu ketahui. Terlalu banyak yang dirahasiakan darimu, Ryeowook" Sungmin menjawab dan melesat ke pintu, "dan sepertinya kamu harus segera keluar Camarilla, kamu harus tau betapa hebatnya manusia. Selamat pagi ne dongsaeng" lalu keluar kamar. Ryeowook cepat-cepat mengirim sinyal pada Sungmin.

_Mau memberitaukan semua rahasia yang belum aku ketahui itu, hyung?_

_Tentu saja, Ryeowook. Tapi ceritakan tentang mimpimu itu._

_Pasti! Kapan kita bisa mulai?_ Seru Ryeowook girang. Sungmin hanya tersenyum sendiri.

_Jangan sekarang, chagi. Aku lelah. Sekarang pergilah ke tenda piano, sepertinya mereka merindukanmu._

_Ah, iya. Nanti saja hyung saat matahari sudah terbit._ Tidak ada balasan dari Sungmin. Ryeowook beranjak ke kasur, memandangi jendela tempat Yesung masuk dan keluar. Bayangan tentang ciuman panas dari Yesung memenuhi pikiran Ryeowook. Ia tersipu malu memikirkan bagaimana Yesung dengan mudah menemukan kamarnya dan masuk tanpa membangunkannya sama sekali. Ia mengingat setiap kata-kata lembut Yesung saat namja itu mengecup kening, mata, hidung, lalu bibirnya.

"_aku mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook"_

Ryeowook tersentak kaget. Suara itu, kehangatan itu, Ryeowook mengenalnya.

"_maaf karena aku baru menemukanmu, bukannya menemukanmu lebih cepat"_

Bukankah ada yang berjanji akan menemukan Ryeowook saat ia berumur 17 tahun?

_Apa mungkin namja di mimpi itu... Yesung hyung?_

…

Yesung duduk di meja bundar perpustakaan kapel bersama Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk. Matanya memang mengarah ke buku yang terbuka di tangannya, tapi pikirannya melayang jauh ke Toreador. Ke sosok namja mungil dengan iris emas dan bibir tipisnya yang baru saja ia lumat malam tadi. Namja itu tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang apa yang dipikirkan Ryeowook tentang dirinya setelah ciumannya tadi malam. Yesung bahkan tidak bisa menghilangkan suara Ryeowook yang bergema di telinganya. Suara desahannya yang seksi, bahkan suara saat Ryeowook berbisik memanggilnya 'hyung'. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil. Senyumnya segera hilang saat ia sadar ia sedang di perpustakaan. Lalu ia mencoba memfokuskan diri pada bukunya.

"hyung, sepertinya Comte mencarimu" bisik Donghae membuat Yesung mendongak dari bukunya. Ia menangkap sosok tinggi tegap berkulit pucat dalam balutan jubah emas memandang lurus kearahnya. Sosok itu memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya, meminta Yesung untuk bicara diluar. Yesung meletakkan bukunya di meja lalu berdiri dan melesat mengikuti Comte yang sudah lebih dulu keluar.

"ada apa?" tanya Yesung saat mereka _berjalan_ di taman samping kapel.

"kau ingat yang dikatakan Ceoris tentang siklus hidup kita, kan?" ujar Comte tenang. Ceoris adalah yeoja dari klan Tzimische di kawasan Sabbat, yang mengajarkan mereka ilmu keabadian.

"tentu saja. Kau bisa memilih mengakhiri hidupmu lalu bereinkarnasi dalam bentuk dan kedudukan yang sama. Lalu?"

"aku berencana melakukannya, dalam waktu dekat" ujar Comte tetap dengan nada dan intonasi yang tenang. Yesung membelalak kaget.

"kau gila? Lalu siapa yang akan memimpin Tremere?"

"itulah tujuanku mengajakmu bicara. Kau yang akan menggantikanku memimpin Tremere, tentu saja"

"a-aku? Aku hanya remaja, Comte. Maksudku.. masih banyak yang bisa melakukannya lebih baik dariku. Astaga, kau_"

"aku percaya padamu dan aku tau kau bisa melakukannya" Yesung hanya memandangi Comte tak percaya. _Aku? Memimpin klan Tremere? Apa Comte sudah gila?_ tanya Yesung dalam hati.

"ah, aku harus pergi. Aku ada rapat dengan para senator. Kita bicarakan ini nanti, Yesung" ujar Comte lalu melesat masuk ke dalam kapel, meninggalkan Yesung yang masih mencerna semua berita tiba-tiba itu.

...

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, menikmati lagu yang ia mainkan. Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah diatas tuts piano putih kesayangannya. Saat melodi itu berakhir, tepuk tangan bergemuruh di tenda besar itu. Seorang namja menghampiri Ryeowook dan memeluk salah satu lengannya.

"kami merindukanmu, hyung. Hyung kemana saja?" Henry, pemimpin tenda musik, bertanya. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Henry.

"lagu selanjutnya, bisa kumainkan sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook kepada semua yang ada disana. Jujur, ia sangat merindukan temppat ini. Ia rindu memainkan piano putih kesayangannya. Tapi saat ia baru akan memulai lagunya, ia melihat Sungmin di pikirannya. Namja itu baru saja menyelesaikan lukisannya di samping kastil.

"mianhae, aku harus pergi. Tapi aku janji akan datang lagi kesini besok" kata Ryeowook sambil beranjak berdiri.

"yaksok?" tanya Henry. Ryeowook mengangguk mantap.

"yaksok!" lalu berlari ke jalan keluar dan melesat ke tempat Sungmin.

"sudah? Sepertinya kau baru mau memulai sebuah lagu" tanya Sungmin saat Ryeowook tiba di hadapannya.

"aku bisa melanjutkannya besok. Sekarang beritau aku, hyung" balas Ryeowook. Sungmin menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya, menyuruh Ryeowook duduk.

"ne, sekarang ceritakan mimpimu"

Ada jeda lama sebelum Ryeowook akhirnya buka suara.

"mimpi ini… seperti kenangan masa kecilku" kata Ryeowook menerawang. Matanya memandang jauh menembus gumpalan awan di langit Camarilla yang berawan siang itu,

"rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang menggendongku dan dia membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan. Dia bilang_"

"dia minta maaf karena meninggalkanmu dan tidak menjagamu. Dia berjanji akan menemukanmu saat kamu berumur 17 tahun. Dia menitipkan kata maaf untuk umma…" ujar Sungmin cepat, memotong kata-kata yang sudah siap meluncur dari bibir Ryeowook. Ryeowook mematung, ia terlalu kaget mendengar penuturan Sungmin yang sama persis seperti yang akan diucapkannya.

"b-bagaimana kau tau, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Sungmin penasaran.

"aku ada disana saat dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Dia mencintaimu, Ryeowook. Sejak dulu, bahkan sebelum kamu mengerti apa itu darah" ujar Sungmin lalu balas memandang Ryeowook tepat di mata, "ne, Ryeowook. Namja itu memang Yesung"

* * *

><p>annyeong! saya kembali hehe mianhae atas keterlambatan update yang amat sangat. tugas sekolah makin lama makin banyak dan susah jadi saya bener-bener gak punya waktu buat nulisnya. mianhae juga kalo masih pendek dan gak memuaskan. saya bakal perbaiki di chapter-chapter berikutnya.<p>

dan gomawo buat yang udah mau review: RyeoCi69, kim kyukie qendt, yongie13, AngelSJ, Park Jae Hyun, rizkyeonhae, ryeocloud. saya gak nyangka masih ada aja yang mau RnR fic saya yang gak lanjut-lanjut ini. jeongmal gomawoyo :')

Q: dapet darimana nama-nama yang kayak gitu?

A: dari game tentang vampir-vampir gitu. jadi di game itu emang nama klannya begitu jadi saya ambil aja hehe

Q: apa sih yang disembunyiin Sungmin sama Arikel dari Ryeowook?

Q: ada hubungan apa Arikel sama Yesung?

A: saya jelasin di chapter depan ya :D

jadi chapter depan tentang flashbacknya Sungmin sama Yesung. dari situ Ryeowook baru mau mulai buat nerima Yesung di hidupnya #eaa

so, mind to RnR? kamsahamnida :)


End file.
